No need for a name
by rockinrebel522
Summary: R/T I'm not good at summarys! sorry! lol
1. Chapter 1

Rory and Jess sat at their usual table in Luke's Diner. Rory, as always was laying out all her Chilton problems to Jess. The two were now closer than they had ever been. It was weird, not many couples that dated then broke up stayed friends. It was just different with Jess and Rory. Perhaps it was because it was a mutual thing, but when Jess and Rory had tried the dating thing, they both found it too awkward. There were no hard feelings, they were just happier as friends.  
"So Matt told me that I was overly nice." Rory complained to Jess. She took another fry.  
"Overly nice? Is there such a thing?" Jess asked leaning back in his chair.  
"He said I like everyone and I need to find a happy medium of niceness and being mean."  
Jess looked at Rory amused.  
"Urg! This is just stupid. WE both know I'm not overly nice." she continued. "I'm perfectly balanced. The votes are in and Matt is wrong... That's right I said wrong!"  
Jess looked thoughtful. "Well, you are too nice."  
"Oh no he got to you too!"  
"Common, your nice to everyone."  
"Am not."  
"Yes you are. You're nice to Kirk for God sake."  
"Kirk may be annoying, but he means well."  
"See, that's what I mean. You're annoyingly optimistic."  
"No I'm not; look this coffee cup is half empty, not half full. So, you can go get me some more now."  
"Don't think so."  
"Why can't you be overly nice?"  
"Its not in my job description."  
"Oh, I suppose it's in your job description to sit down and talk with each and every costumer."  
"No, just you."  
"Well don't I feel honored."  
"As you should."  
"Yeah well I may be an optimist, but you're a pessimist."  
"One of my finer qualities." Jess pointed out.  
"Really? I always thought it was your patented grunt and nod that drove the girls crazy."  
"Oh it's the grunt and not that does that?"  
"Yup, 'fraid so."  
"I'll have to work on that then."  
"Guess you will. But you'll have to work on it without me. I got dinner with my grandparents tonight."  
"Friday already?"  
"Yup."  
"Well, have fun with that."  
Rory got up and picked up her book bag from the floor and walked over to the door and pushed it open.  
"Bye Jess. Bye Luke!" She said as she walked out the door.  
Two grunts and two nods.  
Rory rounded the corner and saw Dean. He was in his Doose's Market apron dumping some trash.  
"Hey Rory."  
Rory looked up, surprised to be addressed by Dean. Things with then had not worked out so well as it had for her and Jess. They hadn't talked to each other since the break up.  
"Oh... hey Dean. How are you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Good, that's good."  
"So, how are you?"  
"I'm dong... good."  
"That's a popular word with you isn't it?"  
"Well good is a good word."  
"So it appears."  
"Yeah..."  
"Listen Rory, I just...never mind." Dean said turning back to the dumpster and hoisting the last of the trash into the bin.  
"What?"  
"I just... I'm sick of passing you on the street and both of us pretending like we don't see each other."  
"I know. But I thought that's what you wanted."  
"I did... I guess. I just, I miss you."  
"Really?" Rory asked shocked. "I miss you too."  
"I just don't know if I'm ready to be friends with you yet."  
"Look, Dean I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry you have no idea. The whole thing with Jess was just stupid."  
"Yeah it was. But now you know you have no feelings for him, which was basically what our whole break up was about."  
"Yeah, I guess it was."  
"So I guess I have no reason to be mad at you still."  
"I guess not."  
"Then I guess, I think I'd like to try to be friends with you again."  
"I'd like that too." Rory said smiling.  
"So, I'll call you. Maybe we can do something this weekend." Dean said turning back to go into the market.  
"That sounds good. I'll talk to you later."  
Rory walked to her house and pondered a bit. She was happy, freakishly happy. Her and Lane were great. Her and her mother were great. Her and Jess were great. And her and Dean were starting to become friends again. Life was good. Rory pushed open the door to her house and walked in.  
"Honey, your home!" Lorelai called from the living room.  
"Hey! That's my line." Rory retorted as she walked to join her mother.  
"Rory! My love, my life, my better half, my smiling ray of sunshine, my--" Lorelai was cut off.  
"What do you want?"  
"Can I borrow your blue shirt?"  
"Which one?"  
"The on that says 'Lorelai Gilmore or Cher?' "  
"Why do you want to borrow the Cher shirt?"  
"Because last time I wore it to dinner it really drove my mom crazy."  
"Ah, I see. And since when did you start asking to borrow my stuff?"  
"Since the last time you said 'Hey mom, could you ask before you just take that?'"  
"I said that?"  
"I'm afraid so my child."  
"What was I thinking?"  
"You weren't thinking."  
"Apparently."  
"So I can borrow it?"  
"Of course! What's mine is yours. And what is yours is most defiantly mine. Which is why I'm going to be borrowing your brown pants to wear to dinner tonight."  
"Not my Shakira pants!"  
"Yup, hand em over sister."  
"You drive a hard bargain."  
"I'm firm but fair."  
"You're built Ford tough."  
"Like a rock."  
"Fine, Fine. I'll get you the pants." Lorelai said heading up the stairs to her room.  
"No need, I already took them. I'll get you the blue shirt though."   
"Already got that." Lorelai called from her room.  
"What was the point in asking then?" Rory called up after her mother but it was fallen on deaf ears. Lorelai was already up getting ready for the usual Friday night with the family. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai and Rory stood on the porch to Emily and Richards house.  
"Just push the door bell." Rory encouraged her mom.  
"No, I cant."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I have this feeling that if I push that button, some little green alien is going to pop out of there and suck me into alien hell."  
"We go through this every week. Just push the button."  
"No."  
"Fine, I'll push the button." Rory said pushing the doorbell.  
Emily came to the door in an all green outfit.  
"You're late." Emily said as she opened the door the them."  
"Oh who called it? Little green alien." Lorelai murmured to Rory. Rory worked hard not to laugh.  
"Rory dear you look lovely." Emily said hugging Rory. "I thought I told you I didn't like that shirt, Lorelai."  
"Yeah you did mom."   
"Well then why on earth did you wear it?"  
"It was the only thing clean."  
"Well I just hope you don't offend our guests." Emily said giving Lorelai a disapproving glance.  
"Guests?"   
"Yes, I tried calling your house to inform you, but wouldn't you know I got your answering machine." Emily said in fake surprise.  
"Wow, what a shocker." Lorelai said.  
"Yes, well we can't keep our guests waiting any longer. You've already made a bad impression by being late."  
"Oh, and the little green alien sucks us into hell. I knew only bad could come of you ringing that damn bell."  
Lorelai said following Emily into the family room, followed by Rory.  
"Robert and Alicia, this is our daughter Lorelai and our wonderful grand daughter Rory. Lorelai and Rory, this is Robert and Alicia DuGrey."  
At the name Rory jerked up her head.   
"Ah Rory, Richard tells me you go to Chilton."  
"Yes sir I do."  
"My son Tristan went there. Did you know him?"  
"Oh how many ways we could answer that one." Lorelai said absent-mindedly.   
"What?"  
"Yeah, I knew him." Rory said coming to her mothers rescue. Rory and Lorelai took a seat on the couch.  
"He's out on the patio if you want to go see him." Mrs. DuGrey said warmly to Rory.  
"He's... He's back?" Rory asked stunned.  
"Yes, well Alicia just couldn't stand to have him in Military school any longer, and what with the business going the way it is, I hope to leave it to Tristan sometime in the near future." Mr. DuGrey said.  
"Business going that well for you Robert?" Richard asked  
"Oh fairly well." Robert went into detail about his company while Rory's mind wandered. She had often wondered what happened to Tristan, how he was. In the end curiosity won her over.  
"I think I'll go to the patio and see him." Rory said getting up.  
"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked. Her voice was pleading.  
"Yup, fairly positive."  
"Are you sure you want to leave me here with these lovely people... all alone?"  
"Yup, still positive." Rory said smiling at her mother and heading out for the patio.  
Rory reached the patio. She saw the back of Tristan. He was faced the other way from her. He didn't see her come in. Rory stood back and admired his features. Tristan had always been good looking, Rory had to admit. But it was his personality that threw her off from ever giving him a second thought. But now he was standing there right in front of her, and her stomach gave a jolt. Rory cleared her throat. Tristan turned around.  
"Well, hello Mary. You look nice."  
"Its Ro--"  
"Its Rory, I know. I'm just teasing you." Tristan said walking towards her smiling.  
"How are you?"  
"Well, I'm not marching in line with the troops anymore, so I guess you could call this good."  
"Well, that's good. Are you coming back to Chilton?"  
"In a couple of weeks."  
"Oh." Rory said emotionlessly  
"Don't sound so happy Rory." Tristan teased.  
"I'm sorry. Its just that you didn't exactly make it a very pleasant experience for me while you were there."  
"I know, I know. I'm really sorry about that. I'll be nice to you this year, I promise. Military school, I guess you could say it changed me."  
"Well that's the whole point of the program so I'm told." Rory said unsure as to weather or not she believed him.  
"Yeah, I guess so. How's your boyfriend?" Tristan said hoping the answer would be that she broke up with him.  
"We broke up. I don't have a boyfriend anymore."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. No ones been good enough to fill the place of bag boy Dean?" Tristan asked, his voice was sincere when he said he was sorry to hear that her and Dean broken up. Could he really have changed that much in one short year?  
"Well, I did date my friend Jess for a while. Jess is really great. You should meet him sometime. But we were just better off as friends I guess."  
"You sound really close to him."  
"I am, he's one of my best friends. Apart from Lane and my mom of course."  
"So your single?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I'll have to change that sometime in the near future."  
"There's the old Tristan I know and loathe." Rory said smiling.  
"Well, I'd like to tell you that I'm just kidding..." Tristan's voice trailed off, he was now smiling too.  
Rory's cell phone rang. She picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Rory? Is that you?" Luke's voice came from the other end of the phone.  
"No Luke, this is just a girl who sound very much like Rory, picking up Rory's cell phone."  
"Rory, Jess has been in an accident."  
Rory's face went pale. Tristan could tell something was wrong.  
"He. he what?"  
"He's at the hospital in Hartford."  
"What was he doing in Hartford?"  
"He was coming to see you I guess. I don't exactly know."  
"Well is he okay?"  
There was no answer.  
"Luke, is he okay?!" Rory demanded.  
"They don't know." Luke said, his voice gruff.  
"I'm coming over to the hospital right now." Rory said the tears now streaming down her face.  
"Rory, there's nothing you can do right now, he's unconscious and visiting hours are over."  
"Well, I just can't sit around and do nothing!"  
"Visit him tomorrow. Besides, I don't think you want to see him right now. He'll look better tomorrow."  
"Fine, but I'm going over first thing tomorrow morning." Rory said. The tears were uncontrollable.  
"I'll be here. Tell your mom I'm spending the night here and ask her if she'll make it known that I'm not going to open up the diner tomorrow?" Luke said.  
"I will. Bye." She hung up the phone. She was shaking.  
"Rory, are you okay?" Tristan asked stepping closer to her.  
"No, no I'm not okay. Jess was in an accident and they don't know if he's okay or not. God, just when things were going good. I was good with my mom, good with Lane, good with Jess, I was getting on better terms with Dean, you came back from military school and you're being nice, which is odd, but I was starting to think I'd have a friend at Chilton. But now Jess is hurt and I feel like my whole world is crashing down." Rory said trying to wipe away her tears. Tristan brushed her face with his hands, wiping away the tears for her.  
"It's going to be okay, Rory." Tristan pulled her close to him and wrapped her in his arms. He was half surprised when she didn't fight it.   
"Jess will be fine. Things will be good for you again. I promise."  
"He was coming to see me. Its my fault he's hurt." Rory said burying her head into Tristan's chest. He felt warm and very comforting. Everything from the way he held her, to the way he smelled made Rory feel safe. She liked the feeling. So did Tristan. He breathed in the scent of her hair and remembered exactly what it was that kept him going throughout his whole time at military school. The thought that he would one day come back and show Rory he was a changed man, and that he loved her. He had always loved her. That would take time, but he was willing to take that time.  
"It is NOT your fault. I want you to get that in your head right now, Rory. It was not your fault." Tristan said pulling her away from him and looking her straight in the eyes. His hands still on her waist. Rory looked away.   
"We better go back in there." Rory said. "God, I must look a mess."  
Tristan gently brushed away the remaining of Rory's tears and the smudged mascara that ran down her face. Rory felt a surge of warmth go through her body as he did this. She wasn't sure what was so different about Tristan. Perhaps it was because he didn't seem to have that ego he once had, and he didn't constantly razz her about dating him. Or maybe it was the fact that he made her feel special, somehow in some stupid way, Tristan was getting to her.  
"You look great. You always look great." Tristan said flashing her a smile.  
"Way to flatter a girl." Rory said.  
"Ready to go in there?" Tristan said, trying not to rush her.  
"Yeah I am." Rory said walking back into the house and walking to the family room.   
"Rory honey, we were just coming to get you. Dinner is about to be served." Emily said not noticing how upset Rory looked.   
Rory and Tristan headed into the dining room. When Rory walked in Lorelai rose from her seat.  
"Rory, what's wrong?" she said running over to hug her daughter. Lorelai flashed Tristan a look that said 'if you did this, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you'.  
"Luke called my cell phone and Jess has been in an accident. They don't know how bad he is." Rory said trying not to cry again.  
"Oh my God. Do you want to go see him?"  
"Luke said it wouldn't do any good. He's unconscious and visiting hours are over anyways. I'm going first thing in the morning anyway."  
"How is Luke?"  
"He's fine. He wanted you to tell everyone that he's not going to open the diner tomorrow. He's spending the night there."  
"What hospital is he at?"   
"The Hartford Hospital."  
"What was he doing so close to Hartford?"  
"He was coming to see me I guess."   
"Oh honey, I don't know how you'll be able to get to the hospital tomorrow. I've got that thing with Sookie at the Inn first thing tomorrow morning. And if Luke's spending the night there, he obviously can't take you."  
Rory looked bewildered.  
"I can take you." Tristan volunteered.  
"No, I can't ask you to do that." Rory said.  
"No, really. I know I was a jerk to you last year. Let me make it up to you. I'll pick you up bright and early tomorrow and I'll take you to the hospital."  
"Okay then, its settled. Thank you Tristan." Lorelai said sincerely.   
"Well, lets eat." Richard said from his seat at the table.  
"Spoken like a true Gilmore." Lorelai said under her breath. 


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Rory and Tristan went up to Rory's room, while Lorelai was left to mingle alone with the adults.  
"I always knew one day I'd be up in your room." Tristan teased.  
"You'd better watch it, or you'll loose your nice status."  
"So I'm nice now?"  
"I guess so."  
"So, does this mean we can be friends at Chilton?" A hopeful Tristan asked.  
"What do you need more friends at Chilton for? When you come back you'll be immediately accepted back and again, the most popular guy in the school." Rory said rolling her eyes.  
"Well, I doubt I'll be accepted back into my old crowd."  
"Why is that?" Rory asked sitting on her bed. Tristan joined her.  
"Well, once they find out I've given up my player ways, they'll probably think I've gone soft or something."  
"You're giving up your man whore ways?" Rory asked surprised.  
"Well yeah. I thought you'd figured that out by now."  
"Well, I mean I thought maybe you would, but I don't know. I just can't picture it. Tristan DuGrey, a one-woman man. Kind of an oxymoron" Rory said laughing.  
Tristan threw a pillow at her.  
"You'll see."  
"So, do you have anyone in mind for you special lady?" Rory inquired.  
"Yeah actually I do. I thought about her the whole time I was in military school. She kept me going, though she doesn't know it."  
"Do you love her?"  
"Yes I do. I always have."  
"Who's the lucky lady? Summer?"  
"Summer? God, no!"  
"Well, how about Gwen, Donna, Jackie, Vanessa, Michelle, Erin, Erica, Brittany, Anna, Debby, Suzan, Martha, Hannah, Lauren, Kristen, Jennifer, Sarah, Alexey, Elise, Gina... My goodness, you change partners more than square dancers do!"  
"Correction, I changED partners. And no it's not any of those girls."  
"Well, I'm running out of names of people you dated."  
"Who said I dated her?"  
"Well, I assumed."  
"You assumed wrong. I never dated her."  
"Did she go to Chilton?"  
"Your very nosy."  
"Its one of my finer qualities."  
"Whatever you say."  
"Common tell me!"   
"You'll find out soon enough." Tristan said smiling at her. He wondered if she knew that it was her.  
"Urg fine!" Rory said throwing up her hands. "You've worn me down. I give up for now. But I'll find out tomorrow."  
"Right. Tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow. But I'd probably better get going now. My parents will be wondering where i wandered off too." Tristan said getting up and giving her a hug.   
"Right..." Rory said. Strangely she didn't want the night with him to end. She was shaking, not because it was cold, but because Tristan was touching her. She liked the way he was making her feel.  
"You're cold." Tristan said as he felt her slightly shaking.  
"No I'm not."   
"Then why are you shaking?"  
"I'm not." Rory said defensively.  
"Here, take my sweatshirt." Tristan said pulling it off and handing it to Rory. It was the first time Rory saw him without the sweatshirt on. His arms where bigger and she could tell through the shirt that his stomach was also very nice. Tristan noticed her looking at him.  
"Yeah, military school really whipped me into shape." he laughed.  
"Thanks for the sweatshirt. I'll give it back to you tomorrow." Rory said pulling it over my head. It smelled like him. She liked that smell. "I'm coming downstairs with you. My mom would absolutely kill me if I made her stay longer than she had to."   
Tristan and Rory walked down the stairs.  
"Ah, Rory! There you are." Lorelai said looking relived. "Well Mom its been real, its been fun, but it hasn't been real fun."  
"Lorelai!" exclaimed an offended Emily.  
"It was an attempt for humor, Grandma." Rory explained.  
"Is that what that was?"  
"Afraid so. Well, we'd better get going. We both have a big day tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey."  
"Same here Lorelai. We will have to do lunch sometime soon." Mrs. DuGrey said.  
"Oh absolutely." Lorelai said clapping her hands together.  
"Bye Grandma and Grandpa. It was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. DuGrey. I'll see you tomorrow Tristan." Rory said walking out the door.  
Lorelai and Rory got in the jeep and drove towards Stars Hallow.   
"So, you're really shook up about this whole Jess thing aren't you?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"Are you nervous about going to see him tomorrow? Especially since the Evil One will be escorting you."  
"I think its time we legally change Tristan's name. He didn't do one evil thing tonight. In fact, he was freakishly nice to me."  
"Which would explain why you are wearing his sweatshirt." Lorelai teased.  
"No, I'm serious. He really has changed. I think Military school was good for him." Rory said.  
"Good for the body too."  
"Mom!"  
"Can't blame a gal for lookin."  
"Well, he said he was no longer a womanizer. He had his sites on one girl and he was going to get her, and only her. I'm curious who the lucky lady is."  
"Lucky lady? Are we talking about the same Tristan? The one who called you 'Mary' and made your life almost unbearable at Chilton at times?"   
"That's the one. Except he's not like that anymore."  
"Rory, you know I trust your judge of character, but you've only talked to him tonight..."  
"I know what your thinking Mom, but I could see it in his eyes when I looked at him. He honestly loves this girl he's going after. I'm actually kind of jealous of this girl."  
"I know something you don't know." Lorelai said in a sing song voice.  
"What do you know?"  
"Your the girl he likes."  
"Yeah right. We're just now starting to be friends. There is no way that its me. He said that he was in love with this mystery girl."  
"Rory, its so obvious the boy has it bad for you. Do you like him back?"  
"First of all, he doesn't like me, second of all... I'm not sure how I feel about him. Like you said, I've only seen him just this once. Maybe I'll see how he acts tomorrow." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Rory wake up! Prince Charming arrives shortly."  
"5 more minutes..." a sleepy Rory replied rolling over. She was still wearing Tristan's sweatshirt.  
"Tristan called, he's picking you up at 9:30. Its 8:30 now, if you want to shower I suggest you get up now."  
"Fine...fine." Rory said rolling out of bed.  
She got up, got her shower and got dressed and did her make-up. Just in time too. Tristan showed up at 9:30 on the dot.  
"Your annoyingly punctual." Rory said opening the door still running a comb through her hair.  
"You look really pretty Rory." Tristan said.  
If the complement caught her off guard, she didn't show it. "Well, when I woke up this morning, it was a completely different story."  
"You ready to go?" Tristan said motioning towards the car.  
"Yeah I guess."  
"What's wrong?"  
"My mom drank all the---"  
"Coffee?"  
"Yeah how did you know?"  
"You always had a cup of coffee with you last year at Chilton."  
"Yeah well now I'm Coffee less in Connecticut."  
"Someone sounds bitter." Tristan teased.  
"I'm going through withdraw."  
"Well then I guess it's a good thing I already picked up some coffee for you."  
"I love you."  
"Ah, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words." Tristan said putting his hand over his heart for dramatic flare. It was true though. He'd been waiting for Rory to tell him that she loved him... it was nothing but a dream though. She was above him. She was determined and smart. She was going somewhere. She didn't need him like he needed her.  
"Yeah well don't get too used to it."  
"I guess I'll just have to buy you coffee more often." Tristan said walking out to the car. Rory shut the door and locked it behind her and followed him to his car.   
"Depends on how good the coffee is." Rory said climbing into the passenger side of his car. Rory took the coffee cup that was in the holder and took a drink. "Ah yes, you should most defiantly buy me coffee more often! This is amazingly good."  
Tristan started the car and headed for the hospital.  
"So if I get you coffee everyday you'll have to profess your love for me everyday?" Tristan asked,  
"I might even let you be my valentine."  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Bring me this coffee everyday, and it will be an oath."  
"Ok, I'm holding you too that. Valentines Day is next month."  
Rory looked over and Tristan and smiled.  
"So when do you start Chilton?"  
"Well, my dad called the headmaster last night and got it arranged that I start Monday."  
"Well that's good."  
"Yeah... great." Tristan said sarcastically.  
"Don't you want to come back?"  
"I have a feeling you'll be my only friend." Tristan said.  
"Well, we can start our own club."  
"Can I be president?"  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Fine, fine you can be president."  
"Thank you. So you really gave up your womanizer ways?"  
"Once and for all. I'm going to show this girl that I'm really in love with her."  
"She's really lucky."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah. I admire this woman. Whoever can tame the wild Tristan beast has earned my everlasting respect."  
They talked and laughed the rest of the way to the hospital. Rory found herself sometimes unable to tear her eyes away from Tristan. He was much more good looking without his snooty attitude. When the finally got to the hospital, Rory sat quiet.  
"I don't know if I can do it, Tristan." Rory said her eyes brimming with tears. Tristan took off his seat belt so he could reach over to Rory. He grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug.   
"You can do this Rory, your one of the strongest people I know."  
"I'm not this strong." Rory said still wrapped in his arms. Was it wrong that Rory was enjoying this moment?  
"Come on, let's go in." Tristan said gently pushing her.  
"Ok." Rory said looking into Tristan's eyes. They were so close. She could feel his breath on her face. She wanted to kiss him, but the reality of Jess in the hospital put her mind back where it belonged. Tristan had hoped Rory would see the love he had for her in his eyes, but as she backed away and headed out the door, the reality sunk in. She would never love him. He was going to have to be a friend to her right now. Tristan got out of the car and walked into the hospital with Rory.  
"Luke!" Rory said running and hugging Luke. "How is he?"  
"He's looking a lot better than he was last night that's for sure."  
"So... good?"   
"You can go see him, but you've gotta be out of there in 20 minutes. Damn rules. Driving me nuts. Room 321."  
"Thanks Luke... Tristan you coming?"  
"Yeah, sure I guess."  
Rory walked to Room 321 and hesitated before she walked in. She finally got enough courage to walk in, and there was Jess lying in a hospital bed. Hooked up to machines with IVs in him. His body may have been down, but his spirits were up.  
"Rory!"  
"Jess! Oh my God, you scared me so much!"  
"Yeah well apart from a few minor injuries, I'll be fine."  
"Minor? What are all these machines for then?" Rory said amused.  
"The nurses just want to keep me around longer."  
"Oh I'm sure that's it." Rory said nodding. "Oh Jess, this is Tristan, Tristan this is Jess."  
"Hey." Tristan said.  
"Hey. I'd offer to shake your hand, but I currently can't feel it."  
"Its all good."  
"So Rory you come all this way to see you and you me bring another man. Seriously, I'm hurt." Jess teased.  
"Well ya know, Dean just wasn't up for the trip today." Rory threw right back at him.   
"It's a good thing, or else I'd have to hurt him with my unfeeling arm." Jess said looking at his helpless arm.  
"Well, just look at it this way, if he punched you, you couldn't feel it."  
"All too true. I like the way you think Rory."  
"As do most men who are currently in hospital beds all drugged up." Rory teased.  
"So I was in Hartford. I WAS going to rescue from your dinner at the grandparents."  
"How did you plan on doing that? Sneaking me out of the window."  
"Good plan, I'll keep that in mind for next time. But I was going to give you that book over there on the table. I had just finished reading it, and I thought you might like it. That's when I hit the patch of ice, then that damn tree just seemed to jump in the way of my car."  
"So you drove all the way to Hartford to give me a book so I wouldn't be bored at my grandparents house?"  
"Hey what are ex-boyfriends for?"  
"To make my life more fun filled I suppose."  
"You suppose right."  
The nurse entered the room.  
"Visiting time is over. You can come back in 2 hours." She said going and sticking another needle in Jess' arm.  
Tristan had been watching the exchange of the two friends. Rory looked happy talking to Jess. Tristan felt a pang of jealousy as Rory reached over and kissed Jess' forehead.  
"Well, immobile man, our visiting time is up."  
"Don't forget the book." Jess said leaning his head over towards where the book was placed.  
"Wouldn't dream of it. Bye Jess see you in a few hours."  
"Bye Rory. Later Tyson."  
"Its Tris--" Rory started to say.  
"Ah, let it go, he won't remember me in at all in an hour." Tristan laughed. Tristan and Rory walked out of the room and found Luke.  
"How is he?" Luke asked.  
"In very good spirits. You could have come in and visited him with us."  
"Rory you know how I am with people in hospital beds and tubes and wires... no I'm just here for moral support."  
Rory knew all too well how bad Luke was in hospitals. He had come to this same hospital when Rory's grandfather had been put in the hospital for his heart.   
"Well we've got 2 hours to kill." Tristan said.  
"Yeah I think I'll go into town and open up the diner for a couple hours. Bye Rory." Luke said turning and walking out the door.  
"Bye Luke." Rory called after him.  
"So what do you want to do?" Tristan asked Rory.  
"Well, I guess we'll just have to stay here." Rory said taking a seat.  
"Or we could go to my house and grab something to eat and come back in 2 hours." Tristan suggested.  
"I like the way you think, Tyson." she teased. 


	5. Chapter 5

"This is your house?" Rory said in awe as she entered the door.  
"I'm afraid so."   
"Its missing something..." Rory said not quit sure what it was.  
"People?"  
"Yes, it defiantly lacks people."   
"As always my parents are on some business trip. I decided to give the servants a couple days off."   
"How very kind." Rory said rolling her eyes. The only servant she had had was Lane. And that was in 3rd grade and only because Rory ate paste so Lane would come to her every call for a week.  
"Well, I'm a kind guy." Tristan said going up the spiral staircase. "You coming?" he called back at her.  
"I guess so."  
Rory followed Tristan up to what could only be his room.  
"Ya know you can always set that book down." Tristan said laughing at Rory.  
Rory looked down at the plain red book that she held in her hands. She hadn't let it go since she picked it up from Jess' table. She placed it on Tristan's nightstand. Along with some other books of his.  
"This cant be called a room." Rory said looking around.  
"What would you call it then?"  
"My house." Rory said laughing.  
"Yeah, I guess it is pretty big."  
"You guess right."  
"Lets go get some lunch." Tristan said leading Rory out the door and downstairs to the kitchen. "What'll it be?"  
"Pizza!"  
"Pizza?"  
"Did I stutter?" Rory said laughing. Her eyes danced  
"I'll order take out."  
"Good plan, and I'll go get my book." Rory said.  
"Is that your new security blanket?" Tristan teased.  
"Just maybe. If I don't come back in an hour, send out the search parties."  
"Planning on getting lost are you?"  
"Not planning on the inevitable." Rory said heading towards the spiral staircase. She walked into Tristan's room and picked up her book.   
She headed back down the stairs.   
"Hey Rory, I ordered the pizza. And I was just getting ready to order a search party." he laughed.  
"I wasn't gone that long."  
"Surprisingly not. The pizza will be here soon. Do you want to go play a video game or something?"  
"Sure why not."  
Rory and Tristan went to the game room. Tristan popped in 007.  
"Oh you're going down. Lane and I once played this game for 23 hours straight. I'm the queen."  
"Why not a full 24 hours."  
"She fell asleep. I won."  
"I'm very impressed."  
Rory and Tristan spent the next half hour playing 007. Tristan was winning and every time he killed her, Rory took the opportunity to hit him in the arm.  
"You're SUPPOSED to let me win."  
"I thought you were the queen."  
"The queen is nothing when she's playing the king."  
"So I'm the king?"  
"There goes the old ego."  
"My 007 ego can get out of control."  
Finally the pizza came and the two teens sat down and ate.   
"I'm so jealous of you." Tristan confessed to Rory as they ate.  
"Why?" Rory said picking apart her pizza.  
"The town you live in seems really homey."  
"It is. I really love it. You should come visit me more often. We might even make you an official part of the town."   
"Ohh would I get a badge?"  
"And an ID card."  
"So I should come visit you then?"  
"I think so."  
"Well that's good cause I think I will."  
"We'd better get to the hospital." Rory said after they had finished eating.  
"I think so." Tristan said wiping his hand off on a napkin.  
They got into Tristan's car and drove to the hospital. They got in and headed straight for room 321.  
"Ya know, Rory. I think I'm going to go find a coffee machine or something. You can spend some alone time with Jess."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I'll be back soon."  
"Okay." Rory said walking into Jess' room. "Hey Jess."   
"Rory! Where's Tyson?"  
"He's getting coffee. And his name is Tristan."  
"Coffee. He found the way to your heart."  
"But of course."  
"So you going to take Tristan to the dance?"  
"What?"  
"You know, the Stars Hallow dance you and I were going to go to tonight, but as you can see I'm just a tiny bit immobile."  
"Ah Jess, I can't go without you."  
"Take Tristan. I know you like him."  
"I do not! Take that back!"  
"Yes you do. Rory I know you. You can't hide things from me."  
"I do not like Tristan. He may be nice now, but he completely made my life miserable at Chilton." Rory said defensively.   
"Then why are you hanging out with him?" Jess countered  
"Because…he was the only one who could bring me to the hospital."  
"Oh, so a guy who absoulultly loves making your life miserable just happens to WANT to go to the hospital on a Saturday afternoon?"  
"No…"  
"Then why is he here?"  
"Cause he said he was… making up for the times he treated me badly at Chilton." Rory said in a defeated voice.  
"The Rory I know can hold a grudge."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that as much as you may have wanted to come see me, you wouldn't just jump in the car with that guy if you despised him for his previous follies. You'd find another way."  
"I didn't say I despised him."  
"Rory, come on. You know your not going to win this one."   
"Okay, so maybe I have a tiny teeny crush on him. So what?"  
"Whatever you say champ."  
"So I should invite him to the dance?"  
"Go for it tiger."  
"What's with all the pet names?"  
"It's the drugs."  
"Understandable."  
"So, take him."  
"I don't know. Tristan and Dean kinda… hate each other."  
"Who doesn't Dean hate?"   
"What?"  
"Name one guy friend that you have that Dean hasn't hated at one point."  
"That's not the point."  
"You're right. The point is you and Dean are broken up Rory. You don't have to tip toe around him anymore. Why should you not be happy just because bag boy might get his feelings hurt? You were going to go with me, and Dean hates me."  
"That's different."  
"How so?"  
"Dean got used to seeing us together."  
"So, he will get used to seeing you and Tristan together."  
"Why are you pushing this so much?"  
"I just want to see you happy."  
"I am happy."  
"You lack a guy."  
"You lack a girl."  
"Naw, I've got plenty of nurses to keep me happy." Jess said smiling.  
"Whatever you say." 


End file.
